gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Lords
The Lost Lords is the second of six episodes of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It was released on February 3, 2015 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 3, on February 4th for Xbox One and Xbox 360, and on February 5th for iOS and Android. Plot House Forrester is in disarray. Their liege lord and his heir are dead, and Ironrath is occupied by Whitehill soldiers. The survival of the family depends upon those who are left. Placed at King’s Landing, the epicenter of intrigue, Mira Forrester must weigh her loyalty to Margaery Tyrell against the needs of her family, while choosing how to play the political games of Tyrion Lannister. One misstep could spell doom for Mira and her entire family. To the far north, Gared Tuttle finds that The Wall and its crows hold little love for a squire from the Wolfswood, but finds kinship in the bastard son of Ned Stark. Gared must prove worthy of becoming a ranger in order to carry out the mission given him; one that is vital to the future of those he serves. To the east, Asher Forrester, the exiled son, is called back to Westeros to aid his family, but how can one man help when the Boltons rule the north with an iron fist? Meanwhile, an unexpected source of hope returns to the Forresters, but Ironrath is no place for the weak. Summary Across the Narrow Sea The episode begins in Yunkai, three days after its liberation by Daenerys Targaryen. We are introduced to Asher Forrester who is pissing at the alley. Once done, he enters the tavern where he is greeted by his mercenary friend Beskha. The tavern has been abandoned ever since the liberation and the two mercenaries spend their time drinking. The two mercenaries have captured one of the masters who tried to escape Yunkai, the man is Bezzaq, who is worth 800 dragons. As they discuss what they can do with the money, Asher thought about his family who he haven't seen for many years. Despite his father exiling him, he still thought about Gywn Whitehill and his siblings. Their drinking was interrupted when the Lost Legion soldier barged in. They are led by Tazal whom Asher and Beskha have run into in the past. The two went to greet Tazal who demanded to know where Bezzaq is. After either willingly or unwillingly given up the man, they are given a chest of 400 dragons, which is half of what was promised. Conflict immediately started when Tazal killed Bezzaq and announce his intention of blaming Asher and Beskha and claiming the reward. The two mercenaries fought against the Lost Legion soldiers and despite being outnumbered, Asher and Beskha proved themselves to be skilled fighters. The fight ends with all of the soldiers dying and Tazal is heavily wounded. Asher is given the choice of killing him or break his leg. More Lost Legion soldiers barged in, enraged at Tazal's death or condition, they immediately overpowered Asher and was about to get killed before he was then saved by Malcom Branfield. Asher's surprise and questioning was put on halt when more Lost Legion soldier approached. The small group make their exit. Once outside, Asher ask Malcom why he was in Yunkai. His uncle told his nephew that he was glad to see him and began to explain why he is in Yunkai. Asher and the others headed for the city entrance, avoiding the Lost Legion soldiers. who are hunting them enraged by Tazal's death or led by the man himself. Malcom explain his mission is not only to get Asher home, but also to hire a sellsword army to aid the Forresters. The group discuss their options. All of the companies in Yunkai are currently engaged. Eventually Asher suggest that they search for Croft from the Second Sons who owes Asher a favor. The trio decided on finding Croft who is currently in Meeren, serving Daenerys Stormborn. The trio left Yunkai and began the journey to Meeren. In the North After the intro, the scene switches to someone whistling a tune. The sound of a moving cart can be heard. Then the scene switches to revealed Rodrik Forrester who turns out to be alive despite his wounds. Disoriented and weak, Rodrik look around to get a sense of his surroundings. He found himself lying in a corpse cart and the man moving is unaware that Rodrik is alive. As he kept looking around, he found a distinctive familiar corpse next to him. Much to his horror and grief, the corpse next to him was his father, Gregor Forrester. Rodrik wasn't able to handle the revelation for long before he fell unconscious again. At Ironrath Rodrik woke up to find that the corpse cart has arrived at Ironrath. The man who led the cart turned out to be a familiar face at Ironrath, who sold the dead Forrester men to them. Ser Royland arrived and demanded the man to leave, unaware that Rodrik was still alive. The man angrily left and exclaim that he was going to dump them in the river. Knowing that he has to get off the cart, Rodrik used what strength he have left to get off the cart, getting Royland's attention. Rodrik revealed himself to his house, much to Royland's surprise and he immediately call for the maester to treat this lord before Rodrik passes out again. Rodrik woke up while he is undergoes surgery by Ortengryn. The maester told his lord that he wasn't suppose to wake up and gives him the milk of the poppy, which he can refuse or take. Elissa Forrester and Duncan enters the room but Ortengryn stopped them from going further as he is in the immediately of the surgery. Whatever Rodrik's respond, Elissa's joy of seeing her eldest son's return turned to horror when she saw her son's injuries. Whatever Rodrik has taken the milk of the poppy, he passes out again. The scene switches to someone humming a melody. Rodrik wakes up to find himself being dressed in his noble attire, his arm and leg being bandaged. The one humming the melody turns out to be his little sister. Talia. Rodrik revealed that he is awake and greeted his sister warmly. Talia went to greet her eldest brother with a hug. After the warm reunion, Talia breaks the news to her elder brother. She told him that Ethan has been killed by Ramsay Snow and that Whitehill soldiers has been stationed inside Ironrath. Determind to handle the Issue, Rodrik decided that he needs to get to the Great Hall and take the lead. He either walks out of the room supported with Ryon's wooden sword or with Talia supporting him. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Did Mira forge Margaery's letter? * Didn't forge letter - 78.3% * Forged letter to House Glenmore - 21.7% Did Rodrik kiss Lord Whitehill's ring? * Stood up to Lord Whitehill - 70.6% * Bent the knee and kissed Lord Whitehill's ring - 29.4% Did Elaena agree to the Rodrik's betrothal? * Elaena agreed to marry Rodrik - 45.8% * Elaena refused the betrothal - 54.2% Who did Gared side with after Finn accused Cotter of stealing? * Stood up for Cotter after he stole Finn's knife - 96.1% * Gave up Cotter to Finn - 3.9% What did Mira do when being attacked by Damien? * Killed Mira's attacker - 92.4% * Fled - 7.6% Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes * Lord Whitehill will tell Rodrik that Ethan called him a craven if you did that as Ethan in Iron From Ice, or otherwise he refers Ethan as 'A Dismissive Little Shit' . * Erik will be at The Wall if you sent him there in Iron From Ice. * Talia's song will change depending on how you choose to save her in Iron From Ice. * Depending on who you choose to be sentinel in Iron From Ice, the Whitehill soldiers will appear drunk or angry over old food when you first see them. * Mira's conversations with Tyrion Lannister will have some differences depending on if she accepted his offer of help in Iron From Ice. * If you didn't ask for Margaery's help in Episode 1, she says that she'll ask her mother to see if she can convince the Glenmores to betrothe Eleana to Rodrik. * If Mira took the House Tyrell seal in Iron From Ice then she can use it if she forges a letter, Margaery will also mention that her seal was stolen and she's had borrow one from her father. * Depending on what you did in Iron From Ice, when Malcolm finds you he will say that Ethan sent him, or that your family needs you. Appearances Playable Characters *Asher Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Gared Tuttle *Mira Forrester First *Asher Forrester *Beskha *Bezzaq *Tazal *Cotter *Frostfinger *Finn * Andros *Elaena Glenmore *Lucan *Damien *Gwyn Whitehill (Player-determined) Deaths *Bezzaq *Seven unnamed Lost Legion soldiers *Tazal (Player-determined) * Unidentified Lost Legion soldier (Player-determined) *Damien (Player-determined) Production Cast *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Russ Bain as Rodrik Forrester *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield *Lara Pulver as Elissa Forrester *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester *Geoff Leesley as Ludd Whitehill *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom, Erik & Finn *Robin Atkin Downes as Duncan Tuttle & Andros *Brian George as Royland Degore & Tazal *David Franklin as Ortengryn *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha *Natasha Loring as Sera *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter *Jeremy Crutchley as Frostfinger *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore *Laura Bailey as Gwyn Whitehill *Fabio Tassone as Lucan *Owen Thomas as Damien *Oliver Vaquer as Morgryn *Matthew Mercer as Fegg Cast Notes *In the credits Malcolm Branfield is incorrectly named as Malcolm Forrester. Notes *The title refers to Asher and Rodrik who were both lost and eventually found to aid the Forresters. Also to Ethan and Gregor, two lords of the house who have been "lost". * Beshka tells Asher that the Yunkai freedmen offered a reward of 800 Gold Dragons for the capture of a Wise Master. The Lost Legion then say they're only going to pay them 400 Gold Dragons. Gold Dragons are actually the Currency used in the Seven Kingdoms, not Yunkai: Slaver's Bay uses gold coins known as "honors". That being said it is easy to explain that, knowing Asher is from Westeros, other characters simply calculated the conversion from Yunkai'i honors to Westerosi Gold Dragons so that Asher would understand how much they were offering. The Seven Kingdoms are a major part of international trade so people in most port cities probably know the going exchange rate. As was last seen in Season 3's "Second Sons", Mero had coins from cities as distant as Braavos, Volantis, and Meereen: sellswords move around a lot, so they are familiar with accepting payment in diverse coinages. That is, it is possible that sellsword companies would be familiar with working in a few reserve currencies popular across wide areas, such as the Westerosi Gold Dragon or Braavosi coins, etc. **As for the size of the reward, to put it in perspective, a knight's horse is worth about one Gold Dragon, and a full suit of steel armor (considered to be very expensive) costs around two Gold Dragons (depending on the quality). *The Lost Legion at Yunkai speak in Low Valyrian. Linguist David J. Peterson from the main TV series provided the translations.https://twitter.com/Dedalvs/status/563889968355897344 *The Lost Legion was invented by Telltale Games and have no direct counterpart in the novels. However, there are numerous sellsword companies operating across the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay, many more than have been described or mentioned by name, so a group like the Lost Legion could quite plausibly exist in the background. **People of Valyrian descent, such as the Targaryens, have purple-colored irises in the novels. The TV series was going to do this using colored eye contact lenses but quickly abandoned it: noting that "actors act with their eyes" it was felt that the contact lenses were too distracting, and affecting actors' performances. The video game developers felt no such restrictions, given that the physical appearance of characters is separated from their voice actors, so they did give many of the Lost Legion members purple irises. *Cotter is said to have been sent to the Wall for stealing potatoes. In the novels, New World crops apparently don't exist in Westeros - or at least, crops such as tobacco or potatoes have never been mentioned. The TV series, however, has already made multiple references to "potatoes", and the Telltale video game is set in the TV continuity, so it is simply going along with a change the TV writers already made. Image Gallery TTG GoT The Lost Lords Promo.png TLL Pre-Release 1.png TLL Pre-Release 2.png TLL Pre-Release 3.png TLL Pre-Release 4.png TLL Pre-Release 5.png TLL Pre-Release 6.png TLL Pre-Release 7.png Video Gallery File:Game of Thrones A Telltale Game Series "The Lost Lords" Super Walkthrough File:Telltale's Game of Thrones Season One Episode Two "The Lost Lords" - Launch Trailer References Category:Telltale Game Episodes